The First Kiss
by angelofmontgomery
Summary: Despues de su rompimiento, Troy se dio cuenta de que no estaba todo dicho entre el y Gabriella, como reaccionara ella cuando el quiera reconciliarse? Troyella, capitulo unico, corto, pero bueno, dejen reviews!


Mientras que en Lava Springs Country Club estaba anocheciendo lentamente, por ser verano, Gab estaba llorando y borrando todas y cada una de las fotos que tenia de Troy que estaban en su celular estando en el puente que daba hacia el Court de Golf, ya no sabia que hacer, se sentía terrible por haber confiado tanto así en las personas, se creía entupida, pero así mismo, se decía que Troy era el que debía sentirse así, después de todo, que ella estuviera llorando y borrándolo de su mente era todo su culpa. Troy estaba buscando a Gabriella hace mas de 4 horas, quería hablarle y pedirle perdón por no haber reaccionado cuando debía, paso por afuera de la cocina del club, cuando se fijo que en el puente estaba Gabriella, "se ve terrible", pensó el, le costo un poco querer ir a verla, tenia miedo de ser rechazado, pero se decidió y fue a hablarle.

-Umm.. hola- el titubeo

Gab al escuchar su voz volteo hacia el otro lado tratando de ignorarlo, estaba demasiado triste.

-Yo se que tu no quieres hablar conmigo..-

-Entonces no trates- interrumpió ella

Ante este comportamiento, Troy busco alguna excusa para hablarle otra vez, ya que al comienzo no sirvió.

-Yo.. Yo no he visto tu cara desde una semana entera y no me gusta, esta bien?, me hace sentir.. mal-

-No te has dado cuenta todavía? Troy, tu me.. – Gab se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y cambio sus palabras- tu nos dejaste solos a mi y a tu equipo por simple conveniencia, te ofrecieron algo y me alegro por ello, pero no deberías darte cuenta que hay mas gente en el mundo, no solo tu?-

Troy, al escuchar eso se sintió el ser mas egoísta que había pisado la tierra, y eso no tachaba su orgullo, no lo hacia, lo que lo tachaba era que Gabriella se lo había dicho y eso lo marcaría para siempre.

-Pero estabas triste a causa de ello?- el dijo casi sin pensar

-Yo no estaba triste..- ella dijo – lo estoy ahora.. y cuando me di cuenta de el verdadero tu, lo primero que me dije a mi misma fue.. "el fingió"-

Ahora si que Troy estaba completamente destruido, nunca en su vida le dieron una paliza emocional como esa, el amaba a Gabriella, desde que la conoció y el nunca fingiría ante ella, la quería demasiado, estaba casi a punto de llorar.

-Entonces no tengo oportunidad? Ninguna?-

Gab dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, se veía triste y avergonzada, "por que?" se preguntaba ella, "el debería sentirse así" ese pensamiento invadió su mente otra vez, no debió decirle eso y lo sabia.. pero de que Troy había fingido, no había duda alguna para Gabriella.. ella quedo en silencio por largo rato y el no lo soporto mas y se resigno a que quizás debía seguir sin ella.

-Esta bien, es claro que no, adiós- el dijo mientras volteaba y bajaba el puente

Gabriella se dio cuenta de que lo dejaba ir sin palabra alguna.

-Es solo que no quiero mezclar mis sentimientos con algo que es totalmente diferente- ella susurro

Troy escucho eso y volteo hacia ella, vio como los ojos de Gabriella brillaban, como si quisiera romper a llorar si el no le respondía, el se acerco lentamente a ella.

-Entonces.. solo para saber.. cuales son estos sentimientos?-

Gab no sabia que responder, su corazón pertenecía a Troy y ella lo sabia , pero, el corazón de Troy le pertenecía a ella?

-Son.. es.. amor.. - dijo ella en un susurro mas suave que el ultimo y hablando mas claro, dijo –pero no creo que sientas lo mismo hacia mi-

Troy inmediatamente desmintió lo ultimo dicho por Gabriella.

-Si lo siento..-

Troy la miraba fijamente al decir esto, pero ella solo levanto la cabeza al oír esas palabras que nunca había escuchado con tanta claridad de Troy y así sus miradas se cruzaron, nada en el mundo podía cambiar el momento en que se sentía el amor que ambos se expresaban. Troy tomo la mano de Gabriella y el espacio entre ellos se hizo mas pequeño que antes y mas y mas y fue un punto en que Gab no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos porque ya sabia que ahora venia el momento que ella espero 6 meses enteros, Troy cerro sus ojos también, y cuando sus labios se tocaron, estaba presente la conexión entre sus almas.. y ellos se besaron dulce y mágicamente, como ellos pretendían que fuera, Troy ya estaba completamente perdonado, al final de su primer beso se dijeron el uno al otro..

-Te amo-


End file.
